Phoenix Land
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Fawkes rescues eight year old phoenix Harry from his relatives and takes him to Phoenix Land, then to Hogwarts to become a professor's as well as an elf's familiar. Will the teachers find out about his identity? Completely AU, partly OOC, Animagus story.
1. Becoming an Animagus

**Phoenix Land by Healer Pomfrey  
**

_I'm writing this story for BYoshi1993, who has been asking me for weeks to write a story about a phoenix Harry. I always refused, but my muse finally decided to give in and write another (small... I hope) Animagus story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**

* * *

1 - Becoming an Animagus  
**

Eight-year-old Harry was sitting in his dark cupboard, feeling frustrated, because he had had to make many mistakes in his Math test that morning in order not to be better than Dudley, because his uncle always took it very badly if he wrote a better test than his cousin. He was also hungry, because his aunt had once again shoved him into his cupboard without giving him anything to eat.

'_I wished I was dead like my parents or at least somewhere else where someone loves me_,' he thought sadly as hot tears began to stream down his small cheeks.

Suddenly, a bright flash enlightened his small cupboard, causing Harry's eyes to widen in fright. '_Is my cupboard burning?_' he thought, but when the light weakened, he saw a huge bird sit on his mattress. The bird was just wonderful. It had red and golden feathers and was wearing a mischievous expression on its friendly face.

#Hello little one, I am Fawkes,# the bird trilled in a happy sequence of tones.

"Hello Fawkes. I'm Harry," Harry replied shyly. '_I can understand the bird; that's so cool_,' he mused in excitement.

#I came to rescue you, little one,# Fawkes said gently. #You don't like being here, do you?#

"Can you take me away from here?" Harry asked eagerly, throwing the bird a hopeful look.

#Hmmm, yes and no,# Fawkes replied slowly. #The problem is that you have to turn into a phoenix like myself. You must imagine yourself as a bird like me. You won't have the same colours as me, because I'm a fire phoenix, and you'll probably be a water phoenix with blue feathers or an ice phoenix with white feathers. That's up to you. If you manage the transformation, I'll take you to phoenix land.#

"How could I change into a bird?" Harry asked, sighing as he sadly averted his eyes to the floor.

#You can, little nestling; you have the ability, otherwise you wouldn't be able to understand me at all. You only have to try. You need to imagine your hands as wings and your legs and so on. You must concentrate on it and try really hard. Have you noticed the grey cat sitting on the wall behind your garage from time to time?#

"Yeah," Harry said miserably, looking back at the bird.

#She's a human. She only turns into a cat when it's more convenient for her. And your form is that of a phoenix like me. That's why I came to help you. Now, go on and try. I'll come back every night until you manage to transform, and then I'll take you with me,# Fawkes promised.

The following day was a Saturday, and the Dursleys forced Harry to do many chores, only to tell him that he was a lazybones and couldn't do anything correctly. He was punished and returned to his cupboard, feeling sore and hungry as usual. '_I just have to manage to change into a bird_,' Harry thought frantically, wishing to transform with his whole mind and body as he looked at Fawkes, who was observing him patiently.

Suddenly, in a small splash of water, Harry found himself in the form of a phoenix. '_I did it_,' he thought, happily flapping his blue wings, only to realise that the cupboard was too small for him to move.

#Don't hurt yourself, little nestling. I'm going to take me with you now,# Fawkes trilled, smiling at the smaller phoenix. With a small flash of flames, accompanied by a tiny splash, the two phoenixes vanished from the cupboard.

フェニクス・ランド

Suddenly, Harry found himself in a huge garden. He saw many flowers and trees, the sun was shining, and thousands of phoenixes like Fawkes or himself were flying or walking around, obviously having fun. The air was full of their happy trills. Harry could see many tiny lakes that looked extremely inviting to him, and here and there he recognised bowls with phoenix treats, which seemed absolutely delicious.

#This is phoenix land,# Fawkes explained gently. #You may do as you wish, eat and bathe, fly around.... Oh no,# he quickly corrected himself. #I have to teach you to fly and flash first. We'll do that tomorrow if you want. First of all, try to walk on your legs and eat something. Oh, by the way, I'm going to call you 'Splash'.#

During the next few weeks, Harry as Splash became used to living in phoenix land. It was outright fantastic. He became friends with other young birds, and they spent the whole day playing together. For the first time in his life he could eat as much as he wanted, and he absolutely loved splashing around in one of the small lakes. Fawkes was always nearby and kept an eye on him. It was like having a real parent, and Harry/Splash became used to the older bird's antics. When he became more adapted at flashing, he had much fun showing up right next to Fawkes in order to make him wet with his splash of water, in spite of knowing that Fawkes was always very careful not to hurt him with his own flash of fire.

One day, nearly three months after Fawkes had taken Harry/Splash to phoenix land, Fawkes spoke up thoughtfully. #Splash, I need to return to the human world. In fact, I am bound to an old wizard, who is the Headmaster of a magical school. During the summer holidays, he won't need me and he is used to my absence, so I always come here; however, school is going to begin tomorrow, and I need to return for the school year. Actually, it's the same school that you will be attending in two years' time, so I'd rather take you with me than leaving you here. You may stay with me for a day; however, my human must not notice who you are; otherwise, he'll take you back to your family.#

Harry/Splash threw Fawkes a terrified look, and the phoenix continued, #I suggest that you look around and choose one of the other teachers to become his or her familiar, so you can stay with them until we can come back here next summer.#

#All right,# Harry/Splash agreed, although he felt slightly frightened at the thought of returning to the human world.

#You have to stay in your phoenix form at all times; do you understand me?# Fawkes trilled gently.

#Yes, I understand.#

With that, Fawkes gently embraced the smaller phoenix and flashed away. When the movement ended, Harry/Splash slowly opened his eyes, finding himself sitting next to Fawkes on a perch in a beautiful round office.

#Hello, old grumpy on;, I'm back,# Fawkes trilled boldly, #and I've brought a little nestling. That's Splash. He'll be going to remain at Hogwarts and look for a familiar.#

"Oh that's wonderful, Fawkes," the Headmaster replied gently, popping some kind of sweet into his mouth, before he stepped over to the perch and carefully petted the two phoenixes. "Well, if Splash wants to choose his familiar, I suggest that you both accompany me to the staff meeting, which is going to begin in twenty minutes." He held a hand in front of Splash's feet, causing the little bird to throw Fawkes a questioning glance.

#It's all right, little one. Step onto his hand and walk up to his shoulder,# Fawkes instructed him, before he jumped onto the professor's other shoulder.

Harry/Splash glanced around in amazement as the Headmaster carried him through the empty halls of what seemed to be a large castle. '_The people in the pictures are moving like in my picture of Father Christmas that I gave to Aunt Petunia last year, and she threw it away because it was freakish_,' he mused, curiously looking at the people that were assembled in the room the Headmaster had just entered. To his huge surprise, the Headmaster pulled a stick out of his robe pocket and waved it, causing a perch similar to the one in his office to appear in a corner.

#Let's take a seat,# Fawkes instructed him, and the smaller bird obediently took off, landing on the perch without problems. '_Thank God Fawkes made me practise so much, while we were in phoenix land_,' he thought gratefully.

#Now, choose one of the humans. Let your phoenix instincts decide,# Fawkes trilled, and Harry/Splash looked around curiously.

'_What does he mean with phoenix instincts?_' he wondered but realised soon that his phoenix instincts were very different from his human taste. He glanced around the table, beginning by the woman sitting next to the door. '_No, she is a wind type_,' he mused, '_the next one is a fire type, there we have an ice type, although I'd like that woman even in my human form, the man over there is strange and he's an earth type, and I don't like the one over there, but that's definitely a water type, and then we have another fire person, and the Headmaster is a fire person as well. Oh well, of course; otherwise, Fawkes wouldn't have chosen him_.'

#How do I choose someone?# he asked curiously, causing Fawkes to smirk.

#There are only two you feel attracted to, correct?# he queried.

#Yeah, but...#

#What's the problem?# Fawkes queried, narrowing his eyes at the smaller phoenix.

#The woman over there is an ice type, which I think would be all right, and she is sympathetic from the human aspect,# Harry/Splash replied hesitantly. #The man over there looks not very nice from my human point of view, but he is a water phoenix, which will probably the best, won't it?#

#Yes, little nestling, he's going to be the one,# Fawkes trilled back, giving the smaller phoenix a little nudge. #Go on and jump onto his shoulder or talk to him, little one. He won't bite you.#

Harry/Splash's phoenix instincts took over as he jumped onto the table and from there onto the water type man's shoulder, flinching back badly when the man tried to shake him off, before he spoke up in an angry voice, "Could someone take that feathered rag off my shoulder NOW?"

_

* * *

tbc..._


	2. Bonding

**Phoenix Land 2 - Bonding  
**

The other humans laughed, and the Headmaster informed the man, "Severus, that will be impossible. The bird seems to have chosen you as his familiar. I didn't have anything to say when Fawkes chose me. By the way, Fawkes brought the small phoenix to Hogwarts. He introduced him to me as his friend Splash."

"I don't need a phoenix familiar," the Potions Master said grumpily, causing one of the fire women and the ice woman to shake their heads in exasperation.

"It's an honour when a phoenix chooses you, Severus."

"Exactly. I completely agree with Minerva. And well, if you're nice to him, he might be willing to give you phoenix tears. Don't tell me you have no use for them," the ice woman admonished the water man. "I know many Healing potions I'd love you to brew for me if you had free access to phoenix tears."

'_His name must be Severus_,' Harry/Splash mused, '_but he seems not to like me. Should I choose someone else?_' He threw Fawkes a hesitant look.

#It's all right, Splash. He'll come around. He is always grumpy, but he has a good character, and he'll be very gentle when he gets used to you. Be nice to him; his childhood was nearly as bad as your own.#

#All right,# Splash trilled back and remained on the man's shoulder as he began to slowly clean his wing feathers to conceal his uncertainty.

フェニクス・ランド

By the time the staff meeting was over, the small phoenix was fast asleep on the Potions Master's shoulder, causing the other teachers to smile at the sight.

"Congratulations Severus. You're really lucky," Minerva said gently, admiring the beautiful bird on his shoulder.

"I can't understand why a phoenix would choose such a grumpy person," Rolanda threw in, shaking her head.

"Fawkes told me that the bird is a water phoenix and that Severus is the only water type among us. He said Poppy was an ice type, therefore close to water, but as a water phoenix it was only natural that he'd choose the water type person as his familiar," Dumbledore explained gently, before he called Twinkle, his personal house-elf, instructing him to teach Cicero, the Potions Master's personal elf, how to care for a phoenix familiar.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said gratefully, before he strode back to the dungeons with his new familiar sleeping on his shoulder, the phoenix's head buried deeply in his back feathers. '_The bird is really beautiful with his dark blue feathers and the pattern of green and light blue on his back_,' he mused as he woke the bird up and gently placed him on the perch, which Twinkle and Cicero had just put up in his quarters.

フェニクス・ランド

Splash sat on his perch, looking around with interest. After the few months he had spent in phoenix land, it was strange to be back to the human world. However, all the teachers he had seen at the meeting seemed to be much nicer than his aunt and uncle. '_I'm really lucky to be here_,' he thought, when he suddenly remembered that Fawkes had told him he would start this school in two years' time and that no one should know who he was until then. '_I have to be careful not to tell the water man, what was his name? Severus? anything about my former life or my relatives, not to speak of my real name or that I'm human at all_.'

Cicero, the professor's house-elf, interrupted Splash's musings as he brought dinner for him. "Eat, little one. I'm glad you're here. It'll do the professor good not to be alone all the time," the elf said softly, before he asked, "May I pet you?"

Splash threw the elf an anxious look, before he reminded himself that the elf seemed to be very kind and surely wouldn't hurt him. #Yes,# he agreed and, uncertain if the elf was able to understand his trills, slowly turned the back of his head towards the friendly creature, who gently began to stroke his head feathers.

Later on, when the professor was attending the Welcoming Feast, Fawkes appeared in a flash. #Is everything all right, Splash?# he asked gently as he made himself comfortable on the perch and inspected the bowl with the phoenix treats Cicero had left for the smaller bird with interest.

#Yes. I like it here,# Splash replied, looking around the round room that was built around a fireplace and was from the floor to the ceiling surrounded by bookshelves.

#Very well; there is something else I need to tell you. I am not only bonded to the Headmaster but also to Malcolm, who is one of the house-elves. He is the personal house-elf of Professor McGonagall, the cat woman, you know, the fire woman who sat right to the Headmaster in the meeting. It's very convenient to have a familiar with the elves, not only with the humans. Malcolm already helped me several times, for example when I was sick he called Misty, the Healer elf, and she healed me so that I didn't have to suffer and go through a burning day. For you, I'd suggest to bond to Misty, because you might need her help in case you get sick, because we need you to be eleven years in two years' time; we can't have you a baby when you're supposed to begin Hogwarts."

#All right,# Splash agreed readily. #What do I have to do?#

#Malcolm!# Fawkes called the elf, who appeared with a small pop.

"Hello Fawkes," Malcolm said gently. "What can I do for you?"

#Malcolm, Splash is Professor Snape's familiar and he would like to bond to Misty. Do you think she might agree?# Fawkes explained with a happy trill.

"Certainly," Malcolm replied, smiling. "I'll fetch her."

It took a few minutes, before another elf popped in. "I am Misty," she introduced herself, glancing at Splash. "I'm sorry for the delay. I had a patient to look after."

#Fawkes advised me to become your familiar,# Splash explained hesitantly. #Would that be all right for you?#

#You should tell her the truth about yourself, but you must instruct her not to tell anyone about it,# Fawkes threw in. #She can't understand me, but she'll be able to understand you if you bond with her.#

"Of course, I'd love to have you as my familiar," Misty replied, smiling at the smaller phoenix. She stood next to the perch and gently petted the back of the bird's head, frowning as her hands touched the blue feathers. "Excuse me, but Malcolm might have told you that I am a Healer elf. I can sense something strange about you. I feel injuries and health problems that a phoenix is not supposed to have." She threw the small phoenix a questioning look.

#Um, right, err...' Splash hesitantly began to tell Misty the truth, anxiously glancing at the kind but stern elf.#

"Oh, all right, I understand, and I promise to keep your secret," Misty said, smiling in understanding. "I'm glad that Fawkes saved you from your relatives, because I know from touching your body that they didn't treat you well. I can help you if you have any difficulties health-wise."

#Thank you so much, Misty,# Splash said happily, letting out a relieved trill.

フェニクス・ランド

By the time Severus returned from the Welcoming Feast, Splash was already fast asleep. The Potions Master stood in front of the perch for a few minutes, observing the beautiful bird in amazement. '_I still can't understand how a phoenix could choose me. Couldn't he sense the Dark Mark on my arm? Moreover, is such a bird unable to choose a person that would be happy to have a pet? I don't need one, but people like Minerva or Pomona would surely be thrilled to have a phoenix familiar_,' he mused as he retreated to his private lab. '_At least it's extremely fortunate that Cicero is willing to care for the beast_.'

To Severus' surprise and relief his new familiar was much quieter and calmer than Fawkes, whom he found very annoying at times. Splash always greeted him politely and trilled a happy melody when he saw him, but other than that he kept quiet and so far hadn't dared to touch any of his belongings. As the weeks passed, Severus unconsciously began to make it a habit to talk to the bird and inform him about his thoughts, his schedule and the news about his potions experiments. Before he even noticed what was happening, he became very attached to his sensitive familiar and valued highly that the bird always patiently listened to him and trilled soothing comments but never pestered him when he wanted to be undisturbed. '_He is a very agreeable familiar_,' Severus admitted to himself.

フェニクス・ランド

Splash enjoyed himself a lot. In contrary to his first impression, the professor was very kind and always spoke to him in a soft, silky voice. He found it especially interesting when the teacher told him about potions. '_It must be similar to cooking_,' he mused, wondering if the man would allow him to watch while he was brewing.

Only when the professor was in class or in his potions lab, where he often used to stay for a long time, Splash flapped his beautiful wings and made his way around the huge living room, admiring the hundreds or even thousands of books in the enormous bookshelves. Sometimes, he even flew around the man's office when the connecting door was open. One evening, when the teacher had told him that it was Halloween and he would only be back late at night and he shouldn't wait for him but go to sleep, Splash spotted a most interesting looking book on the professor's desk. '_First Steps of Potions Brewing_.'

'_Oh, that must be the first years' Potions book_,' he mused. '_Perhaps I should use the times when the professor is absent to change back into my human form and read all these interesting books_.'

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! As you see, my muse appreciated them greatly and decided to continue this story quickly._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. Studying Potions

**Phoenix Land 3 – Studying Potions**

'_Fawkes made me promise that I don't transform back though_,' a voice at the back of his head spoke up, and Splash dismissed the thought of trying to transform back into his human form right away, horrified at the thought that the professor might discover his identity. He carefully tried to open the book cover with his beak and his right foot, noticing in excitement that it was very easy. Splash made himself comfortable on the teacher's huge desk and began to read the first years' Potions book in absolute delight, realising that his eye sight was much better in his phoenix form that it had been when he was a boy.

During the following days, Splash returned to the professor's office as soon as the Potions Master stepped into his classroom. With enormous interest, the small phoenix continued to read the first year Potions book, feeling absolutely delighted to be able to read as much as he wanted. However, one day the book was gone, and Splash noticed sadly that the professor had returned it to the bookshelf. '_How can I fetch a book from the shelf?_' he mused, longingly looking at the book on the fourth shelf from the bottom.

Splash tried to jump to the forth shelf; however, he wasn't able to hold himself on the edge in front of the books long enough to carefully pull the book out. It took him two days of trial and error to figure out how to get the book. Finally, he managed to suspend himself with his beak on the upper shelf and pulled the book out with his feet, before he let go of the shelf and flashed himself onto the table with his feet gripping the book. Fortunately, it was much easier to return a book afterwards.

During the following months, Splash used the time the professor spent in his classes to sit on the table in the living room and read the professor's books. After he had finished the first potions book, he slowly proceeded to more difficult books.

Fortunately, Severus told him so much about potions and about stupid mistakes the students had made that the professor didn't notice that Splash gradually began to ask more intelligent questions. However, as the months passed, the Potions Master more and more enjoyed his conversations with the clever bird.

From time to time, Fawkes came to visit Splash, and the two birds often flashed out onto the grounds or to several other places together. Splash adored the older phoenix, who was always in a good mood and was extremely funny.

フェニクス・ランド

One day, the professor returned to his quarters after dinner in the Great Hall and sighed. "I'll have to spend the whole night in my potions lab," he told Splash. "Several students became injured at a Quidditch match, and at the same time Hagrid fell ill with a rare illness, so that I have several potions to brew."

#May I come with you, sir?# Splash asked hesitantly.

"It's already sleeping time for you, isn't it?" Severus queried in surprise, knowing that the phoenix normally fell asleep very early in the evening.

#I was very tired today, so I took a long nap while you were in class, sir,# Splash explained. #I could keep you awake, because you look tired,# he trilled softly.

"That's a good idea," Severus replied thoughtfully. "Pity that you can't help me prepare the ingredients. Do we need to take your perch with us?"

#No thank you. I'll find a place to sit,# Splash trilled happily and flashed into the potions lab.

When Severus stepped into the bright room, the bird was walking along one of the ingredient shelves and was inspecting the items with interest, before he made himself comfortable in front of the empty phials as if he tried not to be in the professor's way, craning his neck in order to glance into the cauldron on the table.

Severus shook his head in amusement over his familiar's antics. "Pity that a bird can't read; otherwise, he could just bring me the ingredients I need," he muttered, more to himself than to Splash.

However, Splash had very good ears and had understood the professor's mumbling. #Tell me what you need and I'll collect the ingredients for you,# he offered happily, causing the Potions Master to throw him a pleasantly surprised look.

"I didn't know that phoenixes could read," he said, raising an eyebrow.

#I met several other phoenixes that were able to read,# Splash replied truthfully, remembering that he had been surprised about it at first. #I can even read books, and I read a few of the books you left on the table, sir,# he admitted in a soft trill.

"Very well then, let's try if you're able to assist," the Potions Master replied in determination and began to list up the ingredients he would need, deciding not to react on the confession that his familiar had read his books without asking for his permission in advance. '_He seems to be more intelligent than I thought. I wonder how he managed to read a book. I didn't notice any dog-ears or other faults_,' he mused.

Splash did his best to find the requested items for the two potions the professor wanted to brew first and place them on the table, before he returned to the shelf and watched the professor work. '_It's incredible. He is not only able to read but also willing to assist. I'll have to ask Albus if Fawkes can read as well and if he helps him with his work in any way. I always thought he was merely a substitution for an owl_.' Half through his brewing, Severus glanced at the shelf, from where Splash was watching his every move.

"Are you still willing to assist? If so, you could fetch the ingredients for my next potion. The recipe is here on the table." He pointed to the third table.

#Yes, of course sir,# Splash replied happily and jumped onto the table to look at the recipe. By the time Severus finished his potions, the ingredients for his next potion were already laid out on the table.

"Thank you, Splash," Severus sighed gratefully. "I really appreciate your help."

#You're welcome, sir. I'm glad I could help,# Splash trilled cheerfully.

When Severus glanced up the next time, Splash was fast asleep with his head resting on his back, so that he looked like a feathered blue ball. '_It's too dangerous for him to sleep here. He could hurt himself with the lot of ingredients and phials around him_,' he mused and carefully woke the bird up, gently allowing him to step on his shoulder, before he took him back to his perch.

フェニクス・ランド

From that time onwards, Splash often helped the Potions Master by laying out the ingredients for him, and, knowing that the phoenix wanted to read about potions, the professor always left a book on the table for the bird.

A few weeks later, Splash was keeping him company in the potions lab like he always did, when Severus thought about the Quidditch match that was going to take place in the morning and asked, "Splash, have you ever heard about Quidditch?"

#Fawkes has told me about it,# Splash replied tiredly, #but I've never seen it. Can people really fly on brooms?#

The professor let out a small laugh. "Yes, they can. Would you like to accompany me to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning? Slytherin is going to play against Ravenclaw."

#I'd love that,# Splash replied cheerily, feeling very happy at the invitation. #Professor,# he suddenly remembered something that had been bothering him for a while, #Fawkes told me that he was able to flash up to four people to different places; however, I haven't flashed anyone so far. Should we perhaps try to flash to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning, so that I can practise a bit in case we need to flash to farther points sometime?#

"That's a very good idea," Severus replied thoughtfully. '_It would be very convenient if Splash could just flash me to the Apparition point, if I had to go somewhere_.'

フェニクス・ランド

On Saturday morning, the whole school watched in disbelief as Splash appeared in a small splash of water with the Slytherin Head in tow. The professor smirked and gently allowed the bird to make himself comfortable on his shoulder, before he took a seat in the stands between his students, who enthusiastically admired the beautiful phoenix. Splash relaxed on his familiar's black robes and watched the students fly around the Quidditch pitch.

#What is the point in this?# he suddenly queried. #I thought they had to catch the golden ball, but it's hovering there, and the players are just ignoring it.#

"Where is the Snitch?" Severus asked in confusion.

#There, over the teachers' seats,# Splash trilled, pointing in the direction with one foot.

"What is he telling you?" the students queried, throwing their Head of House and the bird curious looks.

"He told me that the Snitch is over there," the professor whispered, before he explained to the phoenix that the Seekers probably hadn't seen the golden ball yet. "You have very good eyes," he commended his familiar, who in return trilled a happy melody.

'_These Seekers are stupid if they can't see the Snitch_,' Splash mused, absentmindedly gripping the professor's long hair with his left foot. He continued to play with the black strands for a few minutes, pulling them through his beak and trying to make knots of them, before he suddenly noticed that he felt very unwell.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! My muse appreciated them greatly._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. Being Sick

**4 – Being Sick**

Splash let go of the professor's hair, noticing that the man threw him a relieved glance, and put both feet down on Severus' shoulder, lightly leaning against his neck to crave some of the man's body warmth.

"Splash, is everything all right?" Severus asked in concern. He had come to know his familiar very well, but never before had the phoenix leaned against his skin, obviously to get warm.

#Yes,# Splash trilled miserably. '_I can't tell him that I feel sick. He'd think that I was a burden and would throw me out_,' he mused.

A few seconds later, the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch, and Splash was glad that the professor's attention was diverted. However, when Severus returned to his quarters and gently held his hand in front of Splash's perch, so that the phoenix could easily walk onto the perch, Severus noticed immediately that something was wrong with the bird, especially when the phoenix let out a series of sneezes.

"Did you catch a cold?" Severus asked worriedly, giving the bird a sharp look.

#Probably yes,# Splash replied, fluffing up his feathers in a faint attempt to get warmer. He was freezing, and his feet felt very cold.

"Wait a moment," Severus said in determination and stepped to the fireplace to call Hagrid.

Ten minutes later, the half giant entered the Potions Master's quarters. "Now, what's wrong with you, little lad?" he asked Splash in a deep but gentle voice.

Splash, who was feeling too bad to be scared of the large man, let out a sad trill, causing the man to gently feel his feet.

"He probably has a cold," Hagrid said finally. "Birds don't get a fever, but on the contrary, they're not able to keep their body temperature. You can feel that his feet are ice-cold, while his eyes are glazed over. I guess that he has a temperature of around thirty-seven degrees, while a phoenix's normal body temperature lies between thirty-nine and forty-one degrees. He is in dire need of an infrared therapy in order to restore his body temperature. " He pulled something out of his robe pocket. "This is an infrared lamp. Place his perch in front of a bookshelf, so you can put the lamp right behind him on the shelf. If possible, you can keep him on your shoulder, so that he can get some warmth through your body contact. You must urgently get his temperature up; otherwise, he'll probably have to go through a burning day, which must be absolutely horrible, considering what Albus always reports about Fawkes.

'_Fawkes_,' Splash suddenly thought. '_Oh right, he told me Misty could help me_.' He let out a harsh cough, causing the two wizards to throw him worried looks, before he croaked, #Fawkes told me that Misty would be able to help me if I was sick. Sorry, I only remembered now.#

"Misty!" Severus called the Healer elf, who appeared with a small pop, bowing in front of the Potions Master.

"Yes Master Severus, Master Hagrid, what can Misty do for you?"

"Splash seems to be ill, and he asked me to call you. Is there anything you can do for him?" Severus queried, raising an eyebrow at the elf.

"I think so," Misty replied, waving her hand over Splash. "He has a bad case of the wizard's flu," she finally diagnosed. "His temperature is extremely low. You need to give him one quarter of a dose of the normal potion for the wizard's flu as well as two spoonfuls of a potion to raise his temperature every four hours." She handed the professor a small phial. "This is to raise his temperature. Apart from that, you have to keep him warm, possibly by body contact. Call me if his condition worsens. Otherwise, I'll come and check on him again in four hours." With that, Misty once more waved her hand over the bird, before she gently touched his cheek and let a huge amount of Healing magic flow into the phoenix's body, causing the bird to relax a little.

#Thank you, Misty,# he croaked, tiredly closing his eyes.

Severus quickly summoned a phial of the flu potion from his lab and spelled the requested amount of both potions into the phoenix's body, before he gently scooped the bird up and placed him on his left shoulder that recently had become the phoenix's favourite spot. "Tell me if you feel worse," he whispered into the bird's ear as he stepped into his office to spend the rest of the day cuddling with the bird and grading homework.

During the night, Splash slept on his perch in front of the infrared lamp, only barely registering that Misty and the professor took turns checking on him, but other than that he spent the whole weekend on his familiar's shoulder, craving the human's body warmth. A few times, Severus was called to the Slytherin common room, but he didn't bother to force the phoenix off his shoulder before leaving, knowing that his reputation was ruined anyway, since he had attended the Quidditch match with his familiar on his shoulder.

'_Albus will have a fit if I miss lunch after already skipping breakfast_,' Severus mused. '_On the other hand, I should try to make Splash eat something. Cicero confirmed that he didn't eat anything since yesterday morning, not even his favourite phoenix treats. Maybe he'll eat something if we have lunch together_.' He called Cicero, and lunch for him and the bird appeared on the table of his small kitchen.

"Now Splash, it's time to eat a bit," he told the phoenix and gently coaxed him onto the table, where the professor's meal as well as a bowl with several kinds of bird food were spread out.

However, Splash merely threw a glance in the direction of his bowl, before he fluffed his feathers, slightly shivering, and reproachfully looked at the professor from glassy eyes. Severus sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he queried in concern. "You need to eat something. Would you like a carrot?" He raised an eyebrow as the bird opened his beak and obediently took the small carrot from his fork.

By the time Severus finished his meal twenty minutes later, Splash had managed to eat a small bowl of fruits, while his own bowl remained disregarded on the table.

"Very well then, it's time for your potions," Severus stated and motioned the phoenix to step on his hand and walk up to his shoulder, before he took him to the potions lab and spelled the potions into the bird's system.

#Thank you. That's much better,# Splash croaked, letting out a bit of air in relief.

'_I didn't know that a phoenix would sigh_,' Severus thought in amusement as he retreated to his office to do some more paperwork, afraid that it would be too dangerous to brew potions with the bird on his shoulder.

Severus had just made himself comfortable behind his desk, when he heard a knock at the door. '_I just hope it's not Albus_,' he mused, bringing his right hand up to his forehead to massage his temples against the headache that had been bothering him the whole morning.

It was Professor McGonagall, who began to laugh as she approached his desk. "Oh Severus, the two of you look just adorable," she said in obvious amazement. "I know that Albus sometimes cuddles with Fawkes, but I'd never believed you to cuddle with your phoenix."

"I'm merely allowing him so close because he is sick with the wizard's flu and needs to keep his temperature up," Severus replied indignantly, rolling his eyes when his colleague threw him a concerned look.

"Severus, be careful not to catch the flu from him. Poppy told me that it's going around and the hospital wing is full of sick students. Splash certainly caught it from the students when you brought him to the Quidditch match."

"Yes I know, but I'll be fine," Severus replied in annoyance, ignoring the small voice at his back that told him, '_Maybe that's the reason for the headache that is resistant against the headache potion_.'

The Gryffindor Head however seemed not convinced and conjured a small, glassy stick, which she placed on the table, and addressed Splash, "That's a thermometer to take someone's temperature. If you have the impression that Severus is sick, you have to force him to take his temperature. If the result is any other colour than green, for example yellow or orange, he is sick and you have to call Madam Pomfrey or me immediately. Do you understand me?"

#Yes Madame,# Splash trilled in a small voice and lightly nodded his head, knowing that she probably wasn't able to understand his trills.

フェニクス・ランド

When Splash woke up in the morning and glanced at the clock on the mantel piece, he suspected immediately that the professor was ill. It was already seven thirty, and normally, the professor was up and about at six o'clock at the latest. Splash thoughtfully stretched his legs and wings, noticing that he felt much better if not completely healed yet. He quickly abandoned the warm spot in front of the infrared lamp and flashed straight into the professor's bedroom.

Severus was lying on his bed, completely entangled in his bedcovers. Splash noticed that his face was even paler than normal and his cheeks were deeply flushed. #Good morning,# Splash trilled softly, causing the teacher to stir and unconsciously let out a small moan. #Severus, are you all right?# Splash queried as he jumped onto the man's chest to get a closer look at him.

"I'll be all right," Severus whispered as he forced his eyes to open. "What time is it?" he asked hoarsely, glancing at the night table, only to groan, "Oh no, morning classes are going to begin soon."

#I don't think you can attend any classes. You're ill,# Splash said softly, suddenly remembering the conversation with Professor McGonagall. He quickly flashed into the professor's office and grabbed the thermometer that was still lying on the table, before he returned to Severus' bedroom, holding out the device for the man. #I don't know how to do that, so please take your temperature,# he instructed the man firmly.

Somehow feeling too bad to fight against his familiar, Severus sighed and stuck the thermometer under his tongue, sensing a violent shiver shake his body as he closed his eyes and waited for the annoying thing to beep. A few seconds later, the device began to make angry noises, and by the time Severus had opened his sore eyes again and reached for the thing, Splash had already snatched it out of his mouth and was looking horrified at the device's red colour.

#You're definitely ill and need to stay in bed. I suppose that red is bad,# Splash said thoughtfully, recalling that McGonagall had instructed him to fetch her or Madam Pomfrey. #Do you want me to fetch Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey?# he asked, throwing his familiar a questioning look.

"Don't you dare calling any of them," Severus croaked, terrified. "I'll be fine."

#I can see that,# Splash replied firmly and carefully placed the thermometer on the night table, before he flashed away.

_

* * *

_

-------------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! My muse appreciates them greatly. If you like this phoenix story, I suggest that you have a look at my new daily page story "Lord of the Wind," which I'm posting under teddylonglong. It is a Harry phoenix Severus bonding story as well but will be much longer and cover his entire Hogwarts years.  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them. All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. Trusting

**5 – Trusting**

Splash flashed straight into the professor's potions lab and fetched two phials. One of them was labelled, '_Wizard's flu potion_,' and the other '_Fever reducer_.' Then he returned straight into Severus' bedroom, once more making himself comfortable on the teacher's chest.

"Thank you, Splash," Severus croaked, sighing in relief at the sight of the two phials. He accepted the phial with the flu potion and removed the cork, ready to quickly down it when Splash jumped onto his hand, nearly causing the potion to spill over the bed covers.

#Wait a moment,# Splash trilled, before he tilted his head towards the phial and thought, '_I want him to get back to health immediately_,' causing two tears to drop down into the phial. #All right,# he informed the professor, who greedily began to gulp down the cool liquid, only realising seconds later that the yellow potion had turned light blue. #Let me do that with the fever reducer as well,# Splash demanded, repeating the process with the other phial.

Severus frowned as the colour of the light green potion turned light blue as well; however, knowing that he could trust his familiar, he quickly downed the liquid. Shuddering at the taste, he suddenly noticed that he didn't feel ill at all anymore. '_Of course, phoenix tears_,' he realised when his temperature dropped back to normal and the fog that had been surrounding his head completely vanished.

"You were able to completely heal me," he spoke up, looking at the bird in amazement.

#I don't know if it was enough, but I'm glad you feel better. Are you feeling well enough to teach your classes, or shall I tell Fawkes so he can inform the Headmaster? Maybe we should check your fever once again to be sure,# Splash suggested, feeling very uncertain as he didn't have any experience with phoenix tears.

Feeling very grateful towards the bird and unable to believe that the phoenix had managed to heal him completely, Severus grudgingly agreed accepted the thermometer that Splash tried to stick into his mouth. Seconds later it turned green, causing the professor to sigh in relief. "Thank you so much for healing me," he said gratefully. "Now I have to get ready for my first morning class."

#I'll be out of your way,# Splash trilled happily and flashed back to his perch.

Severus was heading towards his office when Misty popped in to check on Splash, nodding contentedly after waving her hand over the phoenix. "Don't do anything strenuous during the day, and then you'll be completely fine again," she softly instructed the bird, before she proceeded to gently stroke his head feathers, knowing that the phoenix enjoyed her touch immensely.

The Potions Master observed in amazement how the bird seemed to relax under the elf's gentle touch. Still surprised at how Splash had been able to heal him, he spoke about it to the Healer elf, who threw him a huge smile.

"That's because Splash is bonded to you. He must really love you in order for the magic in his phoenix tears to become so strong." Seeing Severus look at Splash lovingly, she added, "He only recovered from the flu so fast because he is bonded to me. My Healing magic worked much better on him than it uses to work on any of the elves. There are a few elves that came down with the wizard's flu on Saturday just like Splash, and none of them is back to health yet."

During the last weeks of the school year, Misty had more time since the elves didn't get sick as much in spring as during the winter, and the small elf used every free minute to visit Splash and bond with the funny phoenix.

フェニクス・ランド

One day, Fawkes told Splash, #The school year is going to end on Friday, and I suggest travelling back to phoenix land on Saturday. Will that be convenient for you?#

Splash threw him a terrified look. '_Oh, that was a fast year. Of course I'd love to return to phoenix land, but I'm going to miss Severus and Misty. I've never had such good friends before. They really seem to love me_.' #Um... Fawkes, would it be possible to go to phoenix land just for a week?# he asked hesitantly.

#Yes of course, but why? You loved phoenix land, didn't you?#

#Err... Yes, but a few days ago, the professor told me that Madam Pomfrey had given him a long list of potions he had to brew over the holidays, and I think he'd want me to help,# Splash replied, glad that he remembered what Severus had told him a few days ago.

#You help him brewing?# Fawkes asked incredulously. #A phoenix doesn't help with such things. You should use your time to play pranks on the snarky one like I do with the old, grumpy coot.#

Splash chuckled. He could well imagine Fawkes play pranks on the Headmaster. When Severus returned from his last afternoon class, he waited until the professor had relaxed some, before he hesitantly told him of Fawkes' suggestion to flash back to phoenix land over the summer and asked, #Would you mind me returning there for a short while? Or would you prefer if I stayed here with you, sir?#

Severus threw him a surprised glance, his expression schooled to a blank mask as he replied, "You may of course do as you wish. That's completely up to you."

#All right then, I'll travel together with Fawkes, but I'll be back in about a week's time,# Splash promised, feeling a bit sad that the professor didn't show any reaction upon hearing that he would be away for a while. '_I thought he might be sad knowing that he'd miss me just like I'm probably going to miss him_,' he mused as he turned his head backwards for a short nap.

フェニクス・ランド

As soon as the students had boarded the Hogwarts Express, Fawkes appeared on Splash's perch. #Are you ready, nestling?#

#Give me a minute,# Splash replied and flashed into the professor's office, jumping on the man's shoulder. #I'll be away for a week then,# he trilled, turning the back of his head towards Severus to get his head feathers stroked.

"Very well then, take good care of yourself," Severus replied softly, gently doing the bird the favour to pet him for a few minutes, before Splash let out another happy trill and flashed away.

#Now you're a big bird and have to try flashing to phoenix land by yourself,# Fawkes informed the smaller phoenix and instructed him to flash ahead. #I'll find you,# he promised, giving Splash an encouraging nudge with his beak.

Splash sighed in relief as he glanced around, realising that he had managed to arrive at phoenix land. He was immediately greeted by his friends from the last summer that invited him to play together right away. During the next few days, Splash enjoyed himself very much. _'It's so bright and warm here; I absolutely love being here_,' he thought. '_I also love how the ground is covered with grass and flowers. It's beautiful_.'

However, when he sat down to sleep by the time it became dark in the evenings, he regularly thought of Severus and Misty, missing both of them terribly.

フェニクス・ランド

'_Finally, I have the quiet and peace I'm used to_,' Severus mused as he settled down at his desk to grade the end of year tests. However, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the empty perch of his phoenix every now and then, realising that it was unnaturally quiet.

'_Hmm, maybe I should go and attend dinner in the Great Hall in order to distract myself_,' he resolved and spent two hours with his annoying colleagues, glad to be back to his own quarters when he sat in his favourite arm chair in the living room reading a book like he had made it a habit during the past months. Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate at all and suddenly found himself standing in front of his familiar's perch that looked so empty. "No, I'm not missing you, but it's very quiet here," he talked to his absent familiar, before he sneered about the Headmaster's latest ideas in spite of knowing that the bird couldn't hear him and wasn't able to nod his understanding as he used to do.

'_Am I getting soft, or am I just going nuts?' _Severus thought and poured himself a glass of whiskey from the bottle the Headmaster had given him for Christmas a few years ago, but the odd alcohol didn't help distracting him and merely gave him a headache. '_Oh well, I'll just go and get a head start on brewing the potions for Poppy_,' Severus thought and stepped into his potions lab. However, his eyes kept wandering to the ingredients shelf that was strangely missing a fluffy blue ball with bright green eyes and a yellow beak that hardly became quiet.

'_Oh my, I have to get a grip on myself_,' he scolded himself as he absentmindedly stirred his potion, not realising that he completely forgot to count. He only noticed that something was wrong when the potion let out an angry hiss and exploded all over him, before he could hide under the table.

The potion quickly ate its way through the professor's robes, leaving the man unconscious and half naked with third degree burns all over his skin.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! My muse appreciates them greatly._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	6. Planning

**6 – Planning**

Splash jerked awake in horror. #Fawkes,# he shouted, jumping to the next branch, on which his friend was fast asleep. #Something happened to Severus. I have to flash home,# he trilled hurriedly, before he flashed in a splash of water that managed to rouse the other phoenix.

Splash flashed straight into his familiar's potions lab, looking horrified at the professor's unconscious form, and sighed in relief as Fawkes appeared in a flash of flames.

#You take his left side, I take the right,# Fawkes instructed him and carefully let his healing tears drop onto the professor's burned skin, causing Splash to follow his example in the blink of an eye.

Thirty minutes and hundreds of tears later, Splash straightened himself, throwing Fawkes a questioning look. #I think that's enough,# the older phoenix trilled. #Maybe you should either call Misty or Madam Pomfrey. I don't know if Poppy is in the castle though. #

#All right, thank you so much for your help, Fawkes,# Splash replied, glancing at the still unconscious professor in concern, before he called Misty.

"You saved his life, Splash and Fawkes. He'll be all right. However, I will call Mistress Poppy to check on him. Otherwise, she might be angry at Misty for checking on a human," Misty said softly and popped away only to return an instant later with Poppy in tow.

Poppy frowned as she waved her wand over the professor. "Is my assumption correct that Splash and Fawkes healed Severus' burns?"

"Yes, and then Splash called me," Misty replied and explained that Splash was bonded to her, causing the Mediwitch to throw Misty a surprised look.

"I neither knew that elves would have a familiar nor that a phoenix would bond to an elf in addition to a human."

Misty frowned, throwing Splash a questioning look. "Splash, do you think we could tell Mistress Poppy the truth? As a Healer she is under an oath to keep everything she hears to herself."

Splash liked the Mediwitch immensely. He often took the phials with the freshly brought potions to the hospital wing, and the kind lady always had a small treat for him and talked to him in a gentle voice. '_She definitely won't harm me_,' Splash thought and trilled, #Yes, you may tell her who I am if she promises not to tell anyone. Please make it clear that no other human knows.#

Misty obeyed, causing Poppy to throw Splash a surprised look. "Very well, Splash, thank you for letting me in on the secret. I promise not to tell anyone. Now let's see what we can do for Severus." Turning back to Misty she ordered her to fetch a potion for burns and a fever reducer from the shelf and spelled both into the professor's system, before she cast the _Enervate_ spell to wake the man.

"Hello Severus, welcome back to the world of the living," Poppy said gently. "You're lucky you had two phoenixes rushing to your side to help. If not for them, you probably wouldn't have survived your accident." She gently helped him up from the floor and ordered him to stay in bed for the rest of the day, promising to come and check on him again later on.

#Well, I'm going to return to phoenix land. Feel free to call me if you need me,# Fawkes trilled to Splash and flashed away.

Splash decided to remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, and Severus was glad to have his familiar back, although he'd never admit that to anyone, not even to himself.

フェニクス・ランド

The following year passed relatively uneventfully; however, Splash became more and more excited at the thought of becoming a student. '_Will I be able to remain here as Splash and attend Hogwarts as a student at the same time?_' he mused and decided to ask Fawkes and Misty, knowing that the elf had already intercepted his Hogwarts letter and replied to it, charming it so that everyone thought he had sent a reply.

#That's indeed a difficult question, nestling,# Fawkes agreed when Splash asked him as soon as the older phoenix returned from phoenix land. #You can only come back here after classes and have everyone in your House wonder where you are. Or you can pretend having fun somewhere with me every evening and return here in time for curfew. You could tell your classmates you're used to going to bed right after dinner. They'll think you're crazy, but does that matter?#

'_No, it doesn't matter_,' Splash thought. '_That's a good idea_.'

"You can ask Mistress Poppy if she was willing to help you. As I told you when you came here at first, your overall health condition is not good, and I'm sure Mistress Poppy can confirm that. If you went to see her on your first night as a student, maybe she could diagnose that your health condition was too weak for staying in a dormitory. I'll go and ask her if you want me to," Misty suggested in a soft voice, knowing that the phoenix definitely had health problems, which could be a problem if he was a human boy and was living with so many other children in a close contact."

Madam Pomfrey frowned but agreed to her personal elf's suggestion, knowing that Misty was a Healer herself and wouldn't suggest something like that merely out of pure nonsense. She told her to instruct Harry to feign feeling unwell and come to the hospital wing right after the Welcoming Feast.

Misty informed Splash accordingly and offered to buy everything he needed for the first school year for him.

#I'd love that, but I don't have any money,# Splash replied worriedly, causing the small elf to smirk and explain that his parents had left him a lot of galleons and that the shops would be able to take the money right from his vault.

フェニクス・ランド

On the first of September, Fawkes and Splash flashed to King's Cross together. #We need to flash into the toilets of the Hogwarts Express, so that you can transform into your human form. If you transformed outside of the station, everyone would wonder why you didn't have any luggage,# Fawkes instructed the younger phoenix, before they flashed onto the train together. #Now transform back, Splash!#

'_How am I going to do that?_' Splash mused and already began to panic when he felt his body change into his human form. '_I only have to wish to transform_,' Harry realised, letting out a relieved sigh.

#Very well then, go and look for a seat. I'll see you at Hogwarts,# Fawkes trilled and flashed away.

Harry hesitantly walked through the corridor and stepped into an empty compartment, noticing that his head hurt a bit from the sudden transformation. '_It feels strange being a human again_,' he mused, looking up anxiously when several students entered the compartment. To his relief, Harry realised that the students all seemed to be very nice. There were two girls, who introduced themselves as Susan Bones and Hermione Granger, and two boys, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. Harry spent the train ride listening to the four other first years, suddenly looking forward to becoming a student very much.

Susan, Hermione, Blaise and Harry even stayed together when they rode the boats over the lake, while Neville separated from the small group to search for his toad. Harry enjoyed himself very much, although in the meantime his headache had intensified tenfold, his right ear had begun to hurt immensely, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. '_I wished I was already back home on my Splash perch_,' he mused as he dragged himself up the staircase and absently listened to Professor McGonagall's welcome speech. '_I won't even have to lie in order to go to the hospital wing_,' he groaned inwardly.

The Sorting seemed to take an infinite amount of time, but finally, Harry sighed in relief as he let himself drop in his seat at the Slytherin table. A few minutes later, Blaise took the seat next to him, smiling at Harry.

"I'm glad we ended up together," Blaise said happily, "although I'm surprised that the Hat sorted you into Slytherin."

Harry shrugged. "He rambled for a moment, but then he decided quickly." '_I'm glad to have Severus as my Head of House anyway_,' he thought and began to play with his food, absently listening as the other first years introduced themselves.

"Harry, are you not going to eat anything?" the girl on his other side that had introduced herself as Millicent asked, frowning.

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied, realising terrified that his voice sounded hoarse.

"Are you sick?" one of the older students asked sternly.

"I don't feel so good," Harry admitted in a small voice, causing the student to rise from his seat.

"Wait a moment. I'll inform Professor Snape and call Madam Pomfrey, our Mediwitch," the student said firmly and approached the Head table.

Harry inwardly sighed in relief when Madam Pomfrey's soft voice penetrated his foggy mind. "Let me take you to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter."

"I guess I don't have to pretend anything," he whispered, forcing a small smile on his lips when they climbed the stairs.

"I think so," Poppy said softly and motioned him on the bed next to her office, before she waved her wand, casting a series of diagnostic spells.

"You have a middle ear infection," she said, sighing as she fetched a few phials from her shelf. "I'm afraid you'll have to remain overnight."

"But..." Harry tried to sit up, terrified, but felt himself being pushed down immediately.

"I know," Poppy whispered soothingly. "Don't worry, Splash, I'll let you go in time. That's the reason why I don't give you a sleeping potion now. Considering that Severus is your Head of House, I'm sure he'll show up to check on you. Try to rest for a while, so you'll be well enough to attend classes tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Harry anxiously opened his eyes at the sound of the doors being slammed shut, noticing in relief that it was Severus. '_I have to feign not knowing h_i_m_,' he mused as he turned glassy green eyes towards his Head of House. '_I hope he won't recognise me._'

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! My muse appreciates them greatly._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	7. Answering Questions

**7 – Answering Questions**

"Leave it to a Potter to attract attention by putting himself in the hospital wing on the first evening," the professor sneered, turning to the Mediwitch.

"Oh, shut up, Severus. Mr. Potter has a middle ear infection along with a high fever. Apart from that, my diagnostic spells showed some very troublesome results." She handed her colleague several parchments. "I'm afraid that I can't allow him to stay overnight in a dormitory, at least not at the moment. His overall condition is too weak, and he would only end up here every second day. I will assign him one of the small rooms behind my office in order to keep an eye on him, at least until, let's say Christmas."

"Very well," the Slytherin Head said, frowning. "Will he be able to attend classes tomorrow?"

"Probably yes, but I'll inform you at breakfast," Poppy replied firmly.

Harry observed from half-closed eyes how the man turned on his heels and left. Somehow, he felt very hurt, although it was clear that the professor couldn't know him at all. '_He still could have said something. He is my Head of House after all_,' Harry thought tiredly.

"Very well then; if you feel well enough to transform, you may do so, and if you don't feel worse in your phoenix form, you may return home for the night. I will send Misty to check on you and spell some more potions into your system during the night. I expect you to see you here as soon as Severus leaves for breakfast. If you feel worse during the night or have any problems, you must come immediately," Poppy instructed Harry in her soft voice.

"All right. Thank you very much, Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied gratefully and tried to transform, sighing in relief when he succeeded immediately.

"Splash, wait a moment," Poppy said as he just began to concentrate on flashing. "I'm going to spell a sleeping potion into your stomach. You then have ten minutes to return to your perch."

Splash trilled a grateful melody and gave the Mediwitch a slight nod, before he flashed away, drifting off to sleep as soon as his feet touched the perch.

フェニクス・ランド

In the morning, Splash felt considerably better and was able to hide from Severus that he was still suffering from a headache. '_He was not very nice to me when I was Harry_,' Splash mused, feeling slightly sad as he observed his familiar getting ready for class.

"Splash, is everything all right?" Severus asked softly, noticing that the phoenix was not as talkative as usual.

#Yes, of course. Have fun teaching,# Splash trilled, trying to sound healthier and happier than he actually was, causing the teacher to throw him a smile. As soon as the professor headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, Splash flashed into the hospital wing.

"Good morning, Splash," Poppy greeted him warmly, throwing him a concerned look. "I have prepared one of the small rooms behind my office for you, and the house-elves have brought your luggage into the room." She gently coaxed Splash onto her shoulder and took him into the small room, where she ordered him to sit on the bed and transform back into his human form.

"Your ear is much better, but the infection isn't gone completely, and you're still running a slight temperature," Poppy said, clucking disapprovingly as she slid her wand back into her robe pocket. "I will excuse you with your teachers."

"No." Harry quickly reached for her cool hand. "Please, let me attend classes. I feel much better than last night, and I don't want to miss classes right from the beginning."

The Mediwitch threw him a thoughtful look and sighed. "Very well, but I will inform my colleagues, so that they won't ask questions if you feel worse and want to return here. Come back for another check-up and your next dose of potions at lunchtime."

"Okay, thank you," Harry said in relief and obediently gulped down the potions Poppy held out for him, before he grabbed his school books and his wand that Misty had bought for him and followed the Mediwitch to the Great Hall, glad that breakfast was nearly over by the time they arrived.

フェニクス・ランド

Transfiguration was a lot of fun, and at the end of the class, Harry managed to transfigure his match into a needle. He was very proud when Professor McGonagall commended him and awarded five points to Slytherin. '_That went well, considering that I only received my wand this morning_,' Harry mused as he left the classroom and trailed behind his classmates to the dungeons, very excited to have his first Potions class.

Harry listened excitedly as the professor stormed into the classroom and held a long monologue. '_I always knew that he doesn't overly like students, but why is he looking so grim?_' he wondered as he observed his familiar.

Perhaps it was because he felt Harry's eyes following his every move, perhaps it was just because he was in a bad mood; however, Severus suddenly began to ask Harry questions. Confused as to why the professor was singling him out, he began to answer the questions, which he found very easy. However, upon realising that the whole class was watching him in amazement, his headache intensified greatly, and as a sharp pain shot through his right ear, he felt the dizziness and the fever come back full force. He fiercely rubbed his forehead as he absently continued to reply to the teacher's questions, unaware of the disbelieving look the man shot him.

フェニクス・ランド

Severus, who merely had begun to ask the boy questions in order to ridicule the son of his childhood enemy in front of the class, was stunned. '_The boy can answer seventh year questions. Where did he get such a comprehensive knowledge of Potions? I thought he grew up with Petunia and her husband, and as far as I remember Petunia absolutely detests the magical world. Oh well, I know what I'm going to ask. That he can't be able to answer, considering that Splash and I only invented the potion a few weeks ago_,' he decided. "Mr. Potter, one last question. What kind of potion would I get if I replaced asphodel with moon fern that is steeped in phoenix tears in the Wolfsbane potion?"

"A temporary Wolfscure potion, sir," Harry replied absentmindedly as he tried to keep himself upright in spite of the fact that the room was turning left and right and he felt as if he was on a rollercoaster.

Suddenly, the teacher hissed angrily, "What do you think you're playing at, Potter? Detention with me tonight. Remain after class."

"Yes sir," Harry replied weakly, just before he couldn't fight the dizziness anymore and let his head sink onto his arms.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione and Blaise, who were sitting on both sides of him, asked in concern, causing Harry to slightly shake his head.

"Professor, Harry seems to be unwell again. Shall I take him to the hospital wing?" Blaise queried, causing the teacher to nod.

"Leave it to Potter to once more draw all the attention on himself," the teacher sneered as Harry slowly left the classroom, steadied by Hermione and Blaise.

フェニクス・ランド

Madam Pomfrey motioned the three students into Harry's room, waving her wand over the boy as he lay down on his bed. "What caused Mr. Potter to have a relapse during your class?" she asked sternly as she made him drink a few potions.

"Professor Snape bombarded Harry with difficult Potions questions, and when he could answer all of them he exploded and gave him detention. I don't know exactly why," Hermione explained eagerly.

"I know why," Harry suddenly groaned. "Madam Pomfrey, may I tell you later in private please?"

"Of course," Poppy replied gently and turned to the students. "Out now here. Thank you for bringing Mr. Potter to me, but he has to rest now. You may come back later on."

Hermione promised to take notes for Harry, and she and Blaise quickly left the room. Before Poppy could make him fall asleep, Harry told her what the last question had been.

"Oh right, no one except for Severus, Splash and myself could have known that," Poppy said thoughtfully. "Severus probably still doesn't associate you with Splash, but he believes that you used Legilimency on him."

"Legilimency?" Harry asked in surprise, wearily listening to the explanation Poppy offered.

"Well, I think you have to tell him the truth," Poppy said finally.

"But will he still allow me to come home as Splash? You know, his quarters are my home, and I like him a lot," Harry asked anxiously.

"He loves you as well," Poppy said soothingly and, after a glance on her wrist watch, headed to the fireplace.

Harry couldn't help the tears leak out of the corners of his eyes as he heard the Mediwitch's angry voice, "Severus Snape, come to the hospital wing immediately. I will not have you worsen your students' conditions, do you understand me?"

An instant later, Poppy returned to his room with the professor in tow. "I merely asked Potter questions, but he saw fit to use Legilimency on me," Severus hissed, his expression schooled to a blank mask.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't use anything, but... I'm Splash," Harry sobbed, looking at the professor from glassy green eyes.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! My muse appreciates them greatly._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	8. Telling the Truth

**8 – Telling the Truth**

'_Splash_,' Severus thought in surprise and looked into the boy's eyes only to realise that he was looking into his familiar's eyes. '_But Splash was not sick this morning, and Poppy kept the boy here overnight_,' he pondered, throwing the Mediwitch a confused glance.

"Severus, I can assure you that Harry is Splash, your familiar," Poppy said softly, motioning the teacher to take a seat on the side of Harry's bed.

Harry quickly transformed into Splash. #I'm sorry for answering the last question, but I couldn't think straight; everything was blurry and I didn't know what was happening and why you were asking so many questions, and everyone was looking at me. It was so horrible; I'm sorry, sir,# he trilled, throwing the professor a sad look.

"Splash, you don't have to be sorry; I am the one who has to apologize," Severus said softly. "Why didn't you tell me long ago that you were an Animagus?"

#Because I was afraid that you'd throw me out, and because Fawkes had instructed me not to tell anyone who I was. He only allowed me to tell Misty, no one else. I was very unhappy at the Dursleys, and then Fawkes came and offered to take me to phoenix land. Later, he brought me to Hogwarts, and I bonded with you. I'd love to stay with you. You're like the father I never had. I love you.#

Severus listened astonished, noticing that large tears were running down the phoenix's face. "Don't cry, Splash. As you know, phoenix tears are very valuable," he said, smirking. "I love you too and I won't throw you out, Splash. However, I believe that you're very ill and it'll be much easier for Madam Pomfrey to heal you if you're in your human form. Therefore, you should better transform now. If she allows you to come home overnight like last night, you may transform back and flash home in the evening. I'll come and check on you again after my last afternoon class."

#Thank you, Severus,# Splash trilled, feeling very reassured as he transformed back to Harry and sighed in relief, glad to be able to rest his achy head on the pillow.

The Potions Master turned to the Mediwitch, who had quietly observed the conversation from the doorframe. "I take it that the necessity that Mr. Potter has to remain here overnight instead of spending the nights in his dormitory has something to do with blue feathers?" he queried, raising an eyebrow at his colleague.

Poppy let out a long sigh. "It has, Severus, but frankly speaking that's not the only reason. I am indeed concerned about his condition; although I have to admit that in a normal case I'd merely have informed you about the problem and asked you to check on him in the evenings."

When Severus hurried to his first afternoon class, Harry succumbed to the sleeping potion the Mediwitch had unobtrusively spelled into his system. By the time Harry's mind drifted back to awareness, Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed, engrossed in a Potions journal.

"Hi Professor," Harry said in a small voice, causing Severus to look up.

"You look a bit better than earlier," he stated softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. May I change into Splash and go home?" he asked, hesitantly averting his eyes to the bed cover.

"I hope so. Let me fetch the boss and ask her," Severus replied as he folded the journal and slid it into his robe pocket.

"I don't like it," Poppy sighed, "but if you promise to look after him, you may take him with you. Harry, you may transform, but don't flash; let Severus give you a ride."

Harry transformed into Flash and obediently made himself comfortable on Severus' shoulder, where he spent the whole evening, while Severus sat at his desk doing some research in order to find a permanent wolfscure. From time to time he thought aloud, knowing that Splash always participated in their research with interest. However, he noticed soon that his familiar seemed to be feeling very unwell and hardly showed any reaction to his thoughts.

"Splash, you don't feel well, do you?" he asked, worriedly taking the bird on his hand to get a better look at him, taking in his glassy eyes and his apathetic look. "Your feet are ice cold. Splash, I suggest that you transform into your human form and lie down, so that I can fetch Poppy to check on you." He walked into his guest room and sat the phoenix on the bed.

Splash transformed into Harry and gratefully lay down, closing his eyes in relief, while Severus called the Mediwitch. When Harry woke up in the morning, Severus entered the room and informed him that Madam Pomfrey had forbidden him to attend classes for at least another day.

"Oh," Harry said disappointed, "but..."

"No buts, Harry... Splash," Severus replied sternly. "You will listen exactly to what Madam Pomfrey says. By the way, I have prepared this room for you. This will be your own room. If you decide you prefer to transform into Harry instead of spending the night on your perch as Splash, you may do so at any time. Very well, I have to leave for my first morning class. I expect you to remain in bed. I'll come to check on you later on, and Madam Pomfrey promised to come as soon as the first class begins. Cicero will bring breakfast for you. He knows about you. I have decided that it'll be easier if he knows, and I'm sure that he'll keep our secret." With that, the professor crossed the room, leaving the door open as he headed towards his office.

Harry lay back and sighed. '_Now these quarters are really my home_,' he mused happily. '_It's just great that I can choose being in my phoenix form or in my human form just as I want. I'm the happiest boy in the world_.'

フェニクス・ランド

**Epilogue**

During his entire time at Hogwarts, Harry remained overnight in Severus' quarters, leaving everyone except for Poppy, Severus and his girlfriend Hermione to believe that he spent his nights in his own room behind the hospital wing. At first, he mainly spent the evenings in his phoenix form assisting the Potions Master in his private lab as well as he could. However, over the years, Severus and his familiar, who had become like a son to him, became so engrossed in their Potions research that Splash more and more turned into Harry in order to assist his mentor in a more efficient way.

In Harry's third Hogwarts year, the two of them managed to develop the permanent Wolfcure potion, which did not only allow Remus Lupin to remain at Hogwarts, but also caused Severus and Harry to be awarded the Order of Merlin first class for curing the werewolves.

After his fifth Hogwarts year, Harry took his NEWTs in Potions and officially became Severus' apprentice. By the time his classmates took their NEWTs, Harry passed his Potions Master's exam and became the youngest Potions Master Britain had ever seen. Shortly afterwards, Splash managed to defeat Voldemort and returned to Hogwarts as the new Potions professor, while Severus remained the Potions Master in addition to his new position as Headmaster.

At the same time, Harry married Hermione, who became the new Charms teacher when Professor Flitwick retired. Harry began to urge Hermione and Severus to try and practise becoming phoenix Animagi as well, and a few months later, Severus managed to transform into a water phoenix with dark blue wings and a beautiful light blue design on his back. Hermione followed him a few weeks later, becoming a fire phoenix like Fawkes.

#Very well done, Mione and Dad,# Splash trilled happily and couldn't wait for the summer, until he would be able to take his family to Phoenix Land.

**The End**

_Thank you so much for your kind support throughout this story!_

_If you're disappointed that this story ends here and doesn't continue through all of Harry's Hogwarts years, please go on reading my teddylonglong story "Lord of the Wind". That story will continue throughout Harry's Hogwarts years, and I can't continue both stories, because they would become too similar!  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
